Kari
by Dess-Chan
Summary: The Digimon Emperor is still in power in the digital world five years later. Not aware of his true identity the digidestined still come to the digital world to stop him. But he has an evil plan and Kari and Davis are right in the middle of it all.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Digimon or the lyrics by Marilyn Manson.

AN: An interesting story that just popped into my head one day during class.

DigiEmp's POV

_______________

The Story Thus Far:

The Digimon Emperor hasn't been defeated yet. For five long years he has held onto power. The digidestined are still not aware that Ken = DigiEmp. The old group is in college and thinks that the Digiworld was a computer RPG they played when they were younger and are no longer help. But our heroes at the ripe age of seventeen are still being sucked into computers and spat out of TVs trying to save the world they love so much….

--------------

**Kari**

---------------

"Yes! We destroyed another dark tower!" Davis cried pumping his fist into the air. The sand whipping at his legs.

"Finally! These damn dark towers are so much harder than the spires."

"Lets celebrate!"

I noticed _her_ when she talked. Her hair getting progressively longer over the years an now swept up in a flip-over bun.

She had taken a liking to purple and wore a dark purple shirt over a lilac long sleeve and indigo jeans.

Pulling her bag off she began to offer various members of her team food.

"Umm… let's see… aloe drink, peach juice, mango juice, pocky; strawberry and chocolate!"

Still shifting through her things the group crowded around her asking if she had this or that. She laughed and passed everything out to their grabby hands.

Davis stole as quick grab at her breast and she blushed deeply and TK looked pissed.

"So do we want to try and take another one down? There is one…" the tiny boy tapped something into his computer. "About one kilometer that way" he said pointing to the…

Shit!

He was pointing straight towards my base!

"FUCK"

"Is anything wrong master?"

"Shut the hell up!"

Damn. I had to hope that, hopefully, maybe they wouldn't come by… but of course they would.

One of the fools, aside from _her_ would stumble and fall down the dunes and then they would literally be at my door.

I don't know why I put a tower so close to home, but I have been getting pretty arrogant these last few months.

The digi-idiots still hadn't figured out who I was in the "real" world. Despite my complete change in appearance.

Just to see if I could get away with it I began to take on a more… sinister? dark? punk? look.

My hair was now always spiked though a bit longer and shaggier.

And what the fuck was I wearing when I was younger? Gray shirt and pants?

God I was lame.

Black, studs and spikes had taken over my wardrobe adding to my love for Marilynn Manson:

"**Babble babble bitch bitch****  
****Rebel rebel party party****  
****Sex sex sex and don't forget the "violence"****  
****Blah blah blah got your lovey-dovey sad-and-lonely****  
****Stick your STUPID SLOGAN in:****  
****Everybody sing along.****  
****Everything has been said before****  
****There's nothing left to say anymore****  
****When it's all the same****  
****You can ask for it by name,****  
****Are you motherfuckers ready****  
****For the new shit?****  
****Stand up and admit,****  
****tomorrow's never coming.****  
****This is the new shit.****  
****Stand up and admit.****  
****Do we get it? No.****  
****Do we want it? Yeah.****  
****This is the new shit,****  
****Stand up and admit."…**

blared out from my speaker surround system.

I had to admit it didn't sound very intelligent but it was catchy and everyone hated it.

My security system went off and showed on my screen that the fools were 50 meters off from my doorstep.

Looking over my options a wonderful idea came to mind.

I threw my head back and laughed.

-------------------------------------------

"So guys what now?"

"Well I guess we should head home… even though we still have hours before dinner."

"Let's go to a movie!"

"Yeah!"

"Okay so what do we want to…?"

The question was left hanging in the air.

"Hehehe" I giggled.

"Uh… guys where the hell did Kari and Davis go?"

"They just vanished"

My giggles became a full on laugh and I turned on the speaker system for the outside.

"Hello, digidestined. I have taken your fearless leader and your shinning light. Leave the digi world and don't try to find me. I will contact you later with my demands. There is a portal 300 meters to your left. And fools, prove me wrong and DON'T FUCK WITH ME! Or else you will never see either ever again. Good day"

They looked puzzled. And panicked. How I loved that expression. The talked amongst themselves but began walking away.

I had cameras continue to follow them but I wanted to go great my guests.

I went to go see that boy first.

"Hello, Davis. Comfy?" I said stepping out of the shadows.

"You monster! You god damn monster!" he flung himself at me trying to get though the bars of his prison.

"Bye, bye. I'll come visit you later."

Walking down the corridor I came to a room with a heavy oak wood door.

Scanning my hand on the window on the side the doors opened and my lovely Kari sat on a bed in the middle of the room.

"Hello Kari"

She shuddered at my voice. Ooo, I would have to teach her not to do that.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"My, my what language. Well then, I have a proposal for you. You join me at my side and I let your friends live or you join my side by force and I might let your friends live."

"Doesn't sound good either way"

"No? Well either way I am happy so it's a Win-Win for me and Win-Lose for you. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Well?"

"Can you give me some time to weigh my choices?"

"Hmm… okay. You have three hours. Still have preparations to make if things become, ahh difficult"

She closed her eyes and scrunched up her shoulders.

"Good bye"

She sneered in return.

Making sure the lock was in place I returned to my lab/control room.

"Hmmm, no, maybe"

"What's wrong master?"

"Is that all you can say?" I spun around glaring at him.

"Uh... no. I will be going now"

"Thank god! I swear I will have to dispose of it. Since I'll have a new pet soon"

The computer beeped signaling the finish of my new design.

"Oh yeah"

Looking at my new creation I couldn't help but be incredibly pleased.

Hitting the combination sequence to make a physical entity of my invention, I noticed that Kari's time was up and my fun time was NOW.

I practically ran to her holding room and let myself in.

"So my dear was will it be?"

"Despite the thought of being with you sounds worse than death, I would rather have a certainty that my friends will be okay. So do I have your word?"

"Sure if you think I will abide by it. Now then, we need to show Davis how loyal you are to me" I was on the bed next to her in seconds.

"Uh… what?"

"You said you would be at my side, which is like you will do everything I say and I want you to prove to Davis that you have chosen the dark and left the light behind."

"I…"

"I'll take that as a yes"

Grabbing her arm I walked us to Davis' cell.

"Hello Davis, told you I would be back. And I brought a friend. Though I don't think you'll feel that way when I'm done here."

"What the fuck are you talking about you creep?"

"Cheeky. Well you'll see"

I pulled her up for a hot searing kiss. She tired to pull away but my strength was too great for her.

My hands went up her purple shirts. Groping at her small yet full breasts.

God she was amazing!

Her body was absolute perfection and she smelled of honey.

"Let's see if your bra is purple too eh?"

"You monster! Let her go!"

"Oh no she wants this don't you Kari?" I grabbed her face which was streaming with tears.

She could only nod.

"See?"

I proceeded to take her shirts off and sure enough a plain purple bra was underneath.

Despite the situation Davis was very, excited to see the girl of his wet dreams half naked in front of him.

The bra hit the floor before I began to undress myself.

My shirt and cape joined her clothes and I pulled her down onto the pile pulling and sucking her nipples.

She continued to cry but also could not ignore what I was doing.

Even though I hated most of them I still got plenty of action. Girls flocked me and begged me to take them. Who was I to say no?

I pulled her pants and underwear off then mine came off.

Still lying down I commanded her:

"Suck me"

She looked up at me worry and fear in her eyes.

"NO!" Davis cried. Finally snapping out of his reverie.

"Yes…master" Her head bowed down.

Wow. I didn't even tell her a script and yet she still did it obediently.

"You done this before haven't you? On TK perhaps? Answer me!"

I pulled on her hair as it fell from the pony tail.

"Yes"

I smirked at Davis who was crying but couldn't not watch.

"Now then."

I pulled her back up to my mouth tasting myself in her.

Positioning my self above her I slammed into her, ripping her of what light she had left.

She cried at first but soon was moving with me.

I pulled my full length out of her and slammed back in.

After a good ten minutes I was spent.

I threw her my cape and she wrapped it around herself.

"Go back to the room, I will be there shortly."

She nodded and got up shuffling away.

"Kari! Kari! Look at me!"

But she wouldn't turn around.

"Well Davis looks like you've lost your light. And after I speak with her you won't even recognize her."

"What the fuck are you going to do with her?"

His head bent and tears still dripping off his face

I knelt down and grabbed his hair pulling his face up.

"I haven't done anything yet" I let his head fall and I walked back to the room.

Kari sat outside next to the door and got up as I opened it.

I pulled her into a hug.

"Shh… don't worry you won't remember them."

I grabbed a black bracelet off the table by the door and slipped it onto her small wrist.

It glowed locking on to her.

She looked up her eyes glowing a deep purple, almost black.

"Shall we go again my lord?"

END PART I

---------------

AN: HOLY HELLS BATMON! So yeah. First chapter of either two or three is up. Sorry if you feel I didn't capture The DigiEmp well. He just seems to be a womanizer and creeper and I hate lame ass Ken.

Sorry if I have ruined any of the characters for you. But I heart them like this so…

Seems sorta silly that at 17 they would still need to save the Digiworld but the show ends in season two (that's right! All seasons after are crap! But that's just me :P ) so it might as well go on forever.

Hope next chapter is up soon!!

Please review!!

Dess


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Digimon or the lyrics by Marilyn Manson.

AN: An interesting story that just popped into my head one day during class.

DigiEmp's POV

_______________

The Story Thus Far:

The Digimon Emperor hasn't been defeated yet. For five long years he has held onto power. The digidestined are still not aware that Ken = DigiEmp. The old group is in college and thinks that the Digiworld was a computer RPG they played when they were younger and are no longer help. But our heroes at the ripe age of seventeen are still being sucked into computers and spat out of TVs trying to save the world they love so much….

**And reading the prequel (Kari) might help!**

--------------

The Digimon Empress

---------------

"Oh. My. GOD!"

"Oh yessssss…….."

"Don't stop…m'lord… don't stop!"

"Fuck!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Kari, you know you're the only girl I've done that to"

"And I hope I am the only one you will ever do that to"

We sat snuggling after a third round of what could only be described as fucking. It wasn't sex and like hell were we making love. It was pure animalistic fucking.

And damn was she good.

There must've been something she did with T.K, cause no way was she a "pure" virgin when I first broke her.

Well not anymore.

It was all her plan really. Fuck. Scream. And then visit Davis and tell him to bugger off back to the digidopes.

I watched as she slid out of bed and stumbled to the closet where her clothes laid. Picking them up, she ripped her shirt a bit and tore her pants.

"Now, m'dear" she walked back towards me "Hit me."

"Have you lost it?"

"No, but Davis needs to think you are a monster and hitting a girl is like code for being a monster"

"I really would rather not" I shrugged.

It's not like I am evil or anything just power hungry and a possible God complex.

"Fine" she rolled her eyes and grinned at me before socking herself in the jaw.

She fell to the floor rolling with the punch and cringed from the impact.

"What the fuck?!"

She looked up at me her eyes soft and weak again. The pale brown staring at me instead of the icy dark purple. Did she literally knock herself outta it?

"Just kidding" her eyes hardened and she stood up, a bruise already forming "Just wanted to see if I could do it" She rolled her neck and pulled on her old, now ripped clothing.

"Take me to him and you'll show him to stay the fuck away"

"Okay" who was I to argue with this magnificent creature.

We walked down the hall to Davis' cell taking quietly. Her whispering voice was so soft, sweet and innocent but her stature and eyes were terrifying.

"Before we turn the corner" her hand reached out and stopped me. Shaking her head she lowered her gaze and the pale brown eyes came back now watered with tears.

"Yell at me or something. Sound disgusted"

"No problem. But I love you"

"I know"

----------

"Stupid wench! There back in with your boyfriend and oh so fearless leader" I opened Davis' cell and threw her in.

She was weeping loudly and looked like the innocent light messenger again.

"Shut the fuck up!"

Her crying reduced to a whimper as Davis snarled and moved towards her.

"Be back soon. Don't get too cozy"

I stormed off, running as I disappeared to the shadows, back to my control room to watch my queen at work.

"Kari? Kari? Are you okay?"

She looked at him tears running down her face.

"Oh. My .God! Kari! Did he hit you? That bruise…" he tenderly touched it and she flinched away from him.

"It's nothing. I deserved it. The master… he…" she broke out into fresh sobs.

"I…" Davis shut his mouth (finally) and just wrapped his arms around her.

Fucker... that should be me!

Calm down Ken… it soon will be.

I watched as he rocked her back and forth. Her head came up and caught the camera in the back corner.

Her eyes hardened and she rolled them.

Sniffing and pushing away from the idiot she began her speech.

"Davis… I- I already said I would go with him. I won't go back on my word. Especially" he tried to cut in "Especially now that I had him promise to leave you and the others alone if I went with him. Please try to understand. It's for the best, for the greater good."

"HHAHAHAHAHA! She is priceless! Oh my god!"

"Something wrong master?"

"Wrong?! Wrong?! Of course not you dolt! Everything is going perfectly! Stupid fucking fool!"

God I fucking hate that Digimon. Why couldn't I get a decent one? One full of malice! But then again Kari is pretty malicious and Gatomon, when I get a hold of her will be quite evil too. Turning back to my screen, Kari grabbed Davis by the shoulders shaking him, "Please… Davis. Promise me that you and the rest of our friends won't come back for me. I need to know that you're safe. Promise me!"

Davis' face filled with anger and hatred but resigned to a soft appearance.

"Okay Kari, I promise"

"Well that's my cue"

I stood up my cape flapping behind me as a stomped down the halls. My steel toed boots slamming against the hard steel floor made me smile. Oh how I loved metal on metal!

"Time's up kids"

"NO! You can't have her you monster!" Davis threw Kari behind himself protecting his "light"

"Davis, no stop. I promised. You promised. Please don't make me regret it. Live a long and healthy life. Tell everyone I love them."

My queen stood up and walked to the door of the cell. Her bent head snapped up as I unlocked the door. Her eyes burned with hatred. The dark purple set in further and a small grin appeared on her face.

I opened the door and she walked out and down the hall to her room. I slammed the gate closed and looked at my fallen prey.

"Davis"

He answered with a growl.

"She's mine"

Getting his attention he leapt up and grabbed my shirt through the bars.

"Fuck you" he let go and spat at me.

I smirked.

"Well you're free to go back. I'll make sure you get home safely, don't worry about Kari, she's in my hands now."

I began to walk away ready to dump the fool in a portal.

"What about your demands?"

"Oh" I said turning "I've got everything I want"

I waved my hand and the room closed up filling with gas. Coughing stopped just as it started and the hole in the cell opened and dropped his ass outside my base, a portal back to the idiot world waiting for him.

I walked down the hall after Kari; oh everything was going to get much more interesting real soon.

"Kari I'm back"

She greeted me with a hot searing kiss.

"Did the idiot believe it?"

"He believed it"

I bent down and captured her in another kiss. She squirmed away from me and ran to the closet in the back.

"I have the perfect outfit. Wanna see?" she raised her eyes brows and did a little shoulder dance.

"Yes…" I growled "but not now. I don't want you in any clothes right now"

"Too bad!" she stuck her tongue out at me and disappeared into the closet. I shrugged and walked over to the bed lying down. Just as I closed my eyes she shouted "Ta-da!" and stood before me. My jaw dropped. She wore a high neck purple dress that went halfway up her thighs, black boots to her knees and a black cape similar to my own.

"Oh wait" she pulled two purple things out form behind her and slipped them on. They were the same style her old gloves from when she was young but dyed the same purple as the dress. I growled and tackled her down. She squeaked and laughed. I held her hands above her head and began to kiss her. Keeping her hands above us with one of my own I let the other drop down and come between us slipping up her dress and down into her silk underwear.

"Uh…" I laughed, she was just too cute.

"We need… to … ah! Find Gatomon." She squirmed under my touch and ripped her hands from me wrapping them around my back slowly beginning to rock against my fingers.

"Your right" I pulled away from her standing up, in return she gave me an evil look.

"Jerk" she muttered. Standing up she pulled her dress down and straighten her clothes.

"Just getting back at you for not letting me do it before you dressed up as Mrs. Digimon Emperor."

"Hmmm… Mrs. Digimon Emperor… So technically I'm the Digimon Empress?"

"Yeah, I guess so" I extended my hand to hers and she took it as we left our chamber to go wreck havoc on the Digiworld.

-------------------------------

AN: So… another chapter up… sorta. Well I've decided that there will be three parts. Kari, Digimon Empress and Getting Her Back. Kari was the one-shot. Digimon Empress will probably be a few chapters and Getting Her Back will probably only be two or so. But we'll see how that goes… Hope everyone liked it!!

Please Review!

Dess


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Digimon or the lyrics by Marilyn Manson.

AN: An interesting story that just popped into my head one day during class.

DigiEmp's POV

_______________

The Story Thus Far:

The Digimon Emperor hasn't been defeated yet. For five long years he has held onto power. The digidestined are still not aware that Ken = DigiEmp. The old group is in college and thinks that the Digiworld was a computer RPG they played when they were younger and are no longer help. But our heroes at the ripe age of seventeen are still being sucked into computers and spat out of TVs trying to save the world they love so much….

**And reading the prequel (Kari) might help!**

--------------

The Digimon Empress

---------------

-Chapter 2-

~Gone too well…~

"Gatomon? Here kitty, kitty, kitty. I won't hurt you…"

I watched as Kari trailed her Digimon, just staying out of sight.

"Gatomon why are you hiding from me?"

"Cause you went with him! You left all of us!!!"

"Gatomon! I would never do something like that. Sides you should be at my side, and I just happen to be at his side"

I grinned and continued to follow my huntress. She was walking slowly careful not to make much noise and I was doing the same.

"Gatomon?! Is that you?!"

I stifled a giggle as Kari put on her sweet voice.

"K—Kari?" She sounded so sad… and scared, she wouldn't for long.

"Gatomon! Please help me! I was taken by the Digimon Emperor with Davis and he took my voice. He learned how to steal my voice! That's not me I swear! Please come get me!!!"

Kari's sweet voice made me sick but the little cat Digimon crept out from her hiding place and padded forward looking cautiously at everything.

"Please Gatomon! He put me in a cage and there are red eyes staring at me!" she shrieked slightly and I almost burst into giggles.

"I'm coming Kari!" Gatomon exclaimed searching for her lost friend. She wasn't going to find Kari in the cage, oh no! She wasn't ever going to find _this _Kari again. Only mine existed now!

_*CLANG* _A cage came down trapping a very confused Gatomon inside.

"Kari?!" she was panicking and clawing at the metal bars trying to get out.

I found Kari crouched in some bushes and knelt down beside her.

"Beautiful my dear" and I placed a small kiss on her neck.

She arched slightly and practically purred, how fitting.

"Ah, ah." She waved a finger at me "There is still work that needs to be done"

She stood up and brushed leaves from her cape and came out of the brush.

"Hello Gatomon"

"Kari! Wait what's going on?"

"Nothing, nothing. Her I made you new tail ring" she offered the ring out to Gatomon, almost identical to her original one but a dark purple.

Gatomon knew something was wrong but couldn't place it and the foolish cat took the ring and slipped it on. Her head shook and she growled as the darkness seeped inside her.

Eyes now a deep indigo color looked up at Kari.

"Kari" she purred "Why on earth am I in this filthy cage?" she stretched her back arching, glanced at her claws waved her paw over the side of the cage and the bars shattered. "Let's go". The digicat rubbed her nose and set off back to our camp. I fell in besides my Digiqueen sliding an arm around her waist.

"We're perfect together" I whispered in her ear.

"That we are" and we continued the journey back home.

~*~

"Wait what?" I turned to look at the worm known as my digimon. I was working on a new design for the dark rings when my annoying digimon squirmed into the room. And said something I was not to thrilled to hear about.

"I said Master, that Queen Kari has gone off after the digidestined."

"But we had no plans of this…!"

Fuck what was she thinking? Getting closer to them might break the power of the dark bracelet. It's not that I didn't believe in myself, just they could attack her and take it off.

I stormed out of the control room and into our bed chambers and so in fact that both Kari and Gatomon were not there.

"FUCK" I swore aloud. My voice carrying down the metal halls I went back to the control room and turned on all the cameras in the surrounding area. Scanning the screens I found the digilosers sitting around and enjoying a peaceful lunch. Wow, they forgot about her quickly. They sat around laughing and I turned on the audio to see what they were saying

"Stop, stop" laughing "No more" the purple haired girl was hunched over and happy tears ran down her face.

"Hehehe" the short one laughed.

I watched them with disgust as they laughed and kidded around. I wonder…

"So guys… what's the plan?" ah, the true leader of the group spoke up.

"What plan, TJ?" I rolled my eyes at Davis, why couldn't he get TKs name right? Like I cared, but ignorance bothers me.

TK glared at Davis for the wrong name and sighed"What's the plan to get Kari back?"

"We can't, the Digimon Emperor will hurt her if we do. I told you about that bruise! He hit her! Think about what else he will do to her if we try anything!"

"We need her back you fool! She was our light and you're just going to give up on her?!"

TK and Davis were standing now and very close to fighting.

-Clap, clap, clap- I heard the applauding and saw as my queen stepped out of the shadows.

"So boys, you do care" she smirked and cocked her head to the side with a VERY pissed off Gatomon at her side.

"Kari!" TK rushed over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"That fucker!" I yelled. Who the hell did he think he was touching someone so much better than him?

"Hello TK" she said quietly. Right there for a second I though her eyes softened as she began to melt into his hug.

The others at this point were on their feet and moving closer.

"Kari how are you?"

"Did you escape?"

"Did he let you go?"

They hammered her with questions and soon had a group hug going.

"I'm glad to have you back Kari" Davis said placing his hand on her shoulder.

Her body froze up and her eyes darkened again.

She slapped his hand off and took a few steps back.

"Kari, what's wrong?" Davis looked over at everyone who replied back with 'I don't know' looks.

"Yeah, I bet you're glad, _Davis_" her voice was full of malice. "You missed me so much! From what I heard, TK is the only who cares. And I'm sure the only reason he does, is Tai and Matt threatened to hurt him if he ever let harm fall upon me."

"Kari, that's not true! You know that I love you!" TK pleaded.

Her eyes narrowed.

"And what bullshit lie did you tell my parents huh? I've been gone for what, a week now and this is the first time I've seen you back in the digiworld. What were you scared of? What lies have you told?" She sneered and took another step backwards.

"You've given up hope haven't you? Now that your light is gone you have nothing left to hold on to. You all sicken me" she glared at everyone and they all fell silent. Hatred radiated off her, I could feel it through the cameras.

She sniffed and a tear possibly fell down her cheek. Then she straightened up.

"You!" she shouted pointing at each of her ex-friends "You will all feel my wrath!" with that she ran back into the forests with Gatomon hot on her heels.

I kept watching the cameras knowing Kari would be okay.

"Well, fuck" TK exclaimed and pulled his hat off. He glanced over to his digimon who nodded.

"Patamon digivolve to Pegasusmon, wings of Hope"

With that TK leapt onto the flying horse digimon and they flew off in the same direction as Kari.

The others were going to join when Davis shook his head.

"Why?"

"You weren't there. You didn't see what he did to her. I don't want to listen to him, but till we have a solid plan, I won't go after her yet.

"Then let's make one!!"

"I honestly don't know what to do. We can't ask the older guys, TK took off and till he gets back I don't want to decide anything" Davis walked a few paces then resigned to sitting down and put his head in his hands.

"Davis, what happened when you were captured?" The purple haired girl came and sat down next to him wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

He merely shook his head and said nothing.

"Okaaaay, so the babies will cry, TK will try to find Kari and I will go find her and comfort her. Good!" I clapped my hands and then rubbed me head.

"What the fuck is getting into me?" I wondered aloud.

Shaking my head I stomped off to get a flying digimon and find my queen.

---

I found her huddled in a cave quiet a distance from our base. Gatomon was curled up in a ball, but growled when she noticed me.

"Nice to see you too cat."

I walked closer to Kari and heard light sobs coming from her.

"Are you okay hun?"

"Of course I'm okay" She sat up and her eyes were dry; she didn't look like she was even crying.

"Ya sure?"

She smirked. That evil little grin of hers.

"I will be fine, don't worry about me" her eyes deepened to an even deeper purple and she began laughing.

Okaaaay…. She was scaring me just a bit. I stood up and watched as she threw her head back with a terrifying giggle escaping her lips. I stepped back and noticed the dark bracelet was glowing black. And this black light seemed to being seeping into her very being.

Oh, shit.

I kept backing up and was soon running to my control panel.

I pulled up the information of the dark bracelet and ran some quick scans based on my observations.

Oh.

That's not what I had anticipated.

Fuck.

---------

AN: So… the last chapter I'm writing of this story till, well I get some reviews OF Digimon Empress so I know there is some support or till I finish Amazons and Army of Me; whichever comes first. So, for all those who are reading this (maybe) PLEASE review!!! If there are no reviews I assume no one is reading it, despite the page views counter. I need to know that people care about this story!!! Even if you want to read this but think my writing is crap, please say so! So maybe I can make this better!^^

-Dess


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Digimon. But the story is 110% mine.

AN: An interesting story that just popped into my head one day during class. Switching over to 3rd person now. Hope you enjoy!

The Digimon Empress

-Chapter 3-

~Ruined~

Kari sat in the cave still laughing with the Dark Gatomon at her side resting. A dark light covered Kari enveloping her as her mind was flooded with images of betrayal and hurt. Always in the shadow of Tai, weak and sick as a child, the forgotten DigiDestined. TK and Davis constantly fighting over her, yet neither willing to step up for what they seemed to believe in. Light. She was supposed to be the Light of this world and she held the burdens with her. The darkness took hold all too easily. The familiar feeling of the Dark Ocean coming back, but stronger; till she broke it and made it her own, her own power and strength to do whatever she wished.

She nudged Gatomon and they left together, Gatomon digivolving and Kari leaping on her back as they flew off.

They soared over the lands of the Digiworld, Kari's thoughts becoming darker and full of hate.

As they flew on they came across many Digimon. They were of the land and understood the power, where it was coming from, why it was happening. As the dark girl flew over they all threw their heads back and howled. The Digiworld mourned together as the Bringer of Light became a soul of darkness and hate. She felt betrayed and abandoned and the world below felt that pain.

They landed on a ledge in the mountains and Kari mused for awhile. What did she want? How was she going to get it?

She needed Ken's base. That much she knew. She needed to keep tabs on the Digi fools. A plan started forming in her head. Slowly the darkness built up and she knew what she needed.

Revenge.

Against Ken, for capturing her? TK, for not protecting her? Tai, for not coming for her? Davis, for abandoning her?

In the end that's what they all did. They abandoned her. Her friends, her family, her love…

Four boys that claimed to love her in different ways and yet all they cause was misery.

She needed the base.

She laid out a quick plan to Gatomon and they went off to gather as many Digimon loyal to her as they could find.

Their numbers grew rapidly. While many of the digital monsters could not speak, they felt the pain and anger coming from the girl and were sympathetic to her cause.

Soon thousands of Digimon moved in waves towards the soon to be former Digimon Emperor's base.

Ken ran around frantically as lights and alarms filled his sanctuary. Red flashing lights. Loud shrieking sirens. All echoing and reflecting off the metal walls and floors of his palace. Reaching his main room the screens all flashed with hundreds, possibly thousands, of Digimon moving towards him.

He knew he maybe had minutes to get out.

With Wormon close behind, they escaped and dove into the first TV they came across.

Kari smiled from the top of the base watching her former lover flee.

A soft giggle escaped her lips, before forming into a full blow howling laughter.

As far as she was concerned, this world was hers now.

She moved quickly. Setting up ranks among the Digimon and sending them out in large groups to find the Digidestined.

She really only wanted to speak to one. A certain blond haired one, with his easy smiled and white bucket hat. She was all she needed to make everything perfect.

It didn't take long before he was brought before her.

The digidestined were plotting how to get their Kari back when a swarm of Digimon rushed in. Everyone was startled but unharmed until Cody noticed TK was missing.

"Uh… guys…. Where did TK go?"

They searched the immediate surrounding area, before moving out further and not finding any sign of the Bringer of Hope.

It was close to darkness and they departed the Digi world only to find a frazzled Ken on the other side waiting for them.

He spoke quickly and his words were rushed. Pointing at his laptop screen trying to explain what was going on.

Few of these rushed words came out before Davis's fist flew and knocked the Digimon Emperor to the floor. He was out of commission for the time and they left him with no worries, only hope to get TK and Kari back.

TK's eyes fluttered open to a large room. He moved his head and felt a silky cloth beneath it. He gulped slightly and tried to sit up, noticing his hands were tied behind his back. He moved enough to see an amused Kari sitting across the room watching him with excitement. She stood quickly and he rolled over on his back as she climbed on top of him.

Her legs on either side of his and he bit his lip to keep from gasping in pleasure. How many times had he wished for something like this?

"TK, TK, TK." She purred.

He shivered at her voice and closed his eyes briefly.

"You left me TK. You let Ken steal me. You let Davis fail to save me and you didn't do anything either. Did you even tell Tai? Does my brother know where I am?"

Her eyes flared in anger and got impossibly darker.

"I don't know what I should do now. How I should handle you or the rest of my so called friends. Decisions, decisions. I could… maybe… but I'm not sure you are man enough for it."

She tapped a gloved hand on her pouty, pink lips and removed herself from TK's body.

She tilted her head to one side.

"Yes… no…" She sighed heavily and turned walking towards the door.

TK panicked, no way was he going to let it fall apart like this.

"Kari! Please! I'll do anything!"

His pleas piped an interest in Kari as she turned back towards him; her eyes lighting up.

"Anything?" she asked.

He nodded from the bed "Anything."

She was back on top of him in seconds and leaned close to his face and he could smell the minty gum on her breath.

"Then let me ruin you." TK's eyes widened slightly but he was intrigued. The sweet Kari he once knew seemed to be gone; her Light with it. But this new Kari. Dark and power drew TK closer to her.

"Ruin me?" he gulped, there were so many things he wanted to do to her in this moment but the ropes held him.

"Yes" she purred and leaned even closer. TK gulped again and closed his eyes. The close proximity was making TK nervous, he didn't know what he might do with her like this. Hell she might even let him…

He pushed those thoughts aside and watched her watch him. Her eyes were purple now, a deep endless purple. TK really could get lost in these eyes, these eyes of hate and darkness, he missed his Kari, his messenger of Light but now she was so seductive, like a wave of fierceness drawing him in.

"Poor little TK, messenger of Hope. To be ruined by my hands." She ran a gloved hand down the side of his face and he shivered. Her touch, even through the fabric, was cold like a bitter breeze on a dreadful winter day.

"You said you'll let me ruin you, does this still stand?" She looked deep into him and he could only nod.

"I want you to bring me the body of Daisuke." She kissed his lips softly and he knew at that moment he could not refuse her.

His eyes closed and he swallowed once more, "I'll do it."

AN: So this last scene was written before the rest of the chapter. "Can I ruin you?" is a quote I got from the manga Tramps Like Us. Very cute manga, you should look it up. That simple phrase built this entire scene. Now I must go back and write how we get to this point in time.

Hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know how I did in third person!


End file.
